Realisations
by Crystal Mystery
Summary: A lot can happen when a not so cold hearted Slytherin witnesses the owl post being delivered to a Gryffindor who happens to be in a bit of love trouble. Well, breakfast IS the most important meal of the day...


**First story, and first slash. Of course I don't own Harry Potter and would never claim to, but a girl can always dream. And I dream in black and white and slash!**

There is nothing quite like realising you're in love. It can slowly grow from barely existent feelings into something more or it can sneak up on you and hit you in the face. Either way, there is nothing quite like it.

Unfortunately, Blaise Zabini was struck by the latter. A swift, sharp realisation which could have knocked him off of his feet if he had been standing at the time of its arrival.

As it was however, Blaise was sitting. More precisely he was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. There was a huge noise which, to a stranger in the wizarding world, would have sounded a lot like a large hurricane heading straight toward the castle. Blaise however knew, along with all the occupants of the great hall, that this was simply the first sounds of the owl post and that the room would soon be full of the feathered animals delivering their packages, malting on the tables and demanding food. He barely batted an eyelid as the first wave swooped low over the students searching for the correct one.

A neat package, wrapped in black silk and a forest green ribbon, fell just to the left of his plate. He knew it was from his mother (the wrapping gave it away) and he pocketed it to open later, not looking forward to the letter it was likely to contain along with some king of expensive item or foodstuff. His mother had been dating a wealthy aristocrat as of late and that meant that wedding bells were on the horizon. Blaise didn't know how many more times he could have the 'I'm not trying to replace your father' conversation without causing someone serious damage. It was obvious that none of them knew that he had never even met his father, so they needn't worry about replacing him.

Across the hall a sandy haired boy sat with the rest of his house, shovelling food into his mouth. He had not noticed the owl hovering just over his head and therefore jumped when it let go of its parcel and sent it crashing onto his plate. Eggs, bacon and sausage went everywhere. Hermione squealed as a full sausage tangled itself in her bushy hair and Dean almost lost an eye due to an airborne piece of bacon. Seamus looked on guiltily as he shooed away the disgruntled owl. Finally he looked down at the parcel which had caused such a commotion.

It was bright pink with red and purple flowers on it which seemed to be spreading across the paper and emitting a sickeningly sweet aroma. Tentatively, and with the eyes of the hall on him, he pulled open the package. There was a red and silver heart shaped box sitting on the paper. For a second it did nothing. Then the box opened from the side and a girl's voice emanated from inside.

'Seamus Finnegan, I love you! And everyone knows you love me so get over here and kiss me big boy! Show them how much I mean to you, how much you would die without me. Go on _p__rove _it and I'll make it worth your while.' And with that the box slammed shut.

Silence reigned in the hall. All eyes were on Seamus as he stood up, bright red in the face. It was no secret that Martha Lockley was infatuated with the Irish boy and she had been flirting shamelessly with him for months, oblivious to the face she was making no impression. But the boldness of her statement and the publicness, shocked many in the hall. Especially Blaise Zabini.

He along with the rest of the hall had heard the commotion when the package had been delivered and upon seeing the subject of the disturbance, one Seamus Finnigan, his interest had peaked.

They had been paired up in potions for their retaking of 7th year. Blaise had not been too disappointed that they were partners as despite it being common knowledge that many Slytherins had joined the Dark Lord, Blaise had not. He had disagreed with the principles behind the take over and had thought Voldemort an insane tyrant who really needed some psychiatric help. He had obviously been correct.

Also, despite his tendency to blow things up in first year, Seamus had become a competent wizard and was surprisingly academic. He was nowhere near Granger level but that was probably for the best.

Over their many lessons being partners the two had developed a passing acquaintance which had led on to a strange but steady friendship. Blaise had been shocked to realise that he found the sandy haired Gryffindor not only funny and charming, but cute. The boy had certainly grown into a tall lean man over his seven years at school, and a very hot man at that.

Now, watching his potions partner slowly walking over to Martha Lockley, after her obvious love confession which implored Seamus to make his move, Blaise's heart began to speed. Fury at the blonde bimbo welled in his stomach and his fists clenched so that his nails bit into the skin of his palms.

Blaise suddenly realised what he was doing. He stopped and let his mind catch up and that was when it hit him. The knee buckling realisation that the foreign feeling of love had managed to worm its way into the supposedly cold heart that was a common trait for Zabini's. Except, Blaise had never been like his mother or uncle or grandmother. He had never craved money or status or power. He truly cared about things, was passionate about his likes and strongly dispassionate about his dislikes. He allowed himself to feel and perhaps that was why he had been allowed the gift of falling in love. Unrequited as it was.

Seamus had reached the Hufflepuff table where Martha Lockley was sitting, smiling coyly at him. He had the box clutched in his hand and he laid it on the table in front of her, an act which required him to lean over her slightly. Blaise glared at the blonde girl as she grinned gloatingly at her friends before checking out his bum. She licked her lips. Blaise ground his teeth and wished that he had the power to kill with a simple look.

Seamus withdrew his now empty hand and straightened up. He turned and headed back to his seat but a hand shot out to grab his forearm.

'Seamus, where's my big public kiss? Lay it on me' she purred at the pink faced Irish boy.

'I don't fancy you Martha, sorry.' He winced as she let out a disbelieving noise. Blaise felt a relived grin bubble towards his mouth. He barely managed to supress it. That wouldn't suit his air of quiet interest at all.

'What? _You _don't want _me_?' She spluttered. 'But you always stare at me in DADA, I see you. Your just being shy again aren't you.' She wound herself around his waist almost causing him to topple towards her table. The rest of the hall were stifling laughter as they saw the horrified look on Seamus' face.

'You are just in the way, I'm not looking at you, you slut.' He shouted, done with being courteous and polite. He ducked out of her tight grip as she tried to land a kiss.

'Who on earth would you look at over me?' Martha spat haughtily

Seamus' eyes flickered briefly towards the Slytherin table, landed on Blaise and flicked away all in the briefest of seconds.

It was long enough. He knew he had to leave the hall _now_.

He turned, barely missing another grab from the egotistical blonde, and sprinted from the hall. He was very conscious that he had the whole hall's attention. As he finally made his exit a second figure stood, and sprinted to the doors, following the Irish boy into the entrance hall.

Sandy hair was visible just past the staircase and that is where Blaise headed.

'Seamus?' he asked when his words failed to form in a better sentence.

'Blaise? What are you doing out here? Tired of the drama like me?'

'Are you ok?' The dark haired Italian dodged both questions.

'Yeah… no. I don't know. Tired of hiding I guess. I just want to get it all out in the open but I'm too much of a bloody coward.'

'To do what?'

Seamus stood in silent complentation before coming to an apparent conclusion. With a final swift nod to himself he grabbed Blaise's face and pulled their lips together. Both boys were startled into stillness, Blaise in shock and Seamus in awe of his apparent stupidity. Then Blaise moved his lips and his tongue darted out, tasting the Irish boy. Seamus gasped at the action and seconds later felt his mouth being invaded. He moaned into the kiss, shivering as Blaise's hands settled low on his hips under his cloak. His own hands moved from Blaise's face to tangle in his hair and pull him in closer.

The floor seemed to fall away and he realised that Blaise had lifted his legs to wrap around the Italian's waist. Another moan forced its way out as he tried to move even closer to the warm body holding him up against the staircase bannister.

Air. That was what stopped the two teenagers from making out for ever. Despite their many magical powers, they could not hold their breath forever and they eventually pulled apart, panting heavily.

'Understand now?' Seamus whispered half afraid that it was all a beautiful dream or even worse, a cruel joke.

'Yeah, I do,' Came the soft reply

'What do you think?' It was even quieter this time

'That if _that girl_ or _any_ girl or guy tries anything like that again, I will punch them regardless of gender. You happen to be _mine_ now… that is if you want to be.'

The following kiss was more than a good enough answer.

Seamus was still very aware that he was still wrapped around his new boyfriend's waist and began to detangle. He was surprised when they began to move and the arms around him only tightened.

'Blaise! What are you doing?'

'Taking you to my room to claim you.' Came the casual reply but Blaise's voice was slightly lower than normal.

Seamus nearly melted, Martha Lockley never had a chance.

**Sex scene? Yes or no?**

**XOXO CM**


End file.
